


A Kept Promise

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Bottle Episode Fic, Conversations, Disturbing Themes, Drabble, F/M, Family, Love, POV Male Character, POV Ted Tonks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Repost. Drabble. Ted's reflections at the end of his life. Complete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

_I hope you die a happy man._

He's in pain, surrounded by Snatchers, and doesn't know if Dean Thomas and the others will make it.

“Mudblood,” one of them literally spits on his face.

At home, his beautiful wife is safe and happy at the impending arrival of their grandchild. The wonderful little baby they'd created is having one of her own.

“Where's the boy?”

Dean might be safe, he realises. Please, let him be safe.

“Sorry, mate,” Ted cheerfully replies, “but it'll be best to kill me and try to track him yourself.”

_If you marry me, I will._


End file.
